Naruto Couple Songfics
by SacreJambons
Summary: I'll write requests! The first one is NaruSaku, to Just the Girl. Read and Review.


**Okay, I'm just starting this series of songfics for Naruto couples. I will most definitely be doing NaruSaku, KibaHina and ShikaTema. You can request a couple (or even a song, but not necessary) through reviews and I'll write it, even if I don't support the couple. Oh, and no Yaoi or Yuri, not because I'm against that, but because I wont know how to write it. Well, enjoy the NaruSaku one to the song Just the Girl by The Click Five. Enjoy! (BTW, they will be held in Shippuden, but you can request Sasuke ones too.)**

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the song. Shoot, I feel poor. Ah well, reviews make me feel rich! *hint hint hint!!**

**Just the Girl, Naruto and Sakura**

_**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'**_

Sakura was confident in herself, always stood tall. She didn't really give a crap about what anyone said about her. It was just one of the things Naruto loved about her. Everyone always asked why he didn't chase after someone who was a bit softer. But it wasn't his fault he fell in love with the hottest tempered Kohona Kunoichi!

_  
__**She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion**_

"Hey Sakura Chan, time to go for a swim!" Naruto came up behind her and went to give her a shove. The pink haired medic dodged with speed second to none, and before he could think, he was the one all wet. She turned back to Ino, and continued their conversation as if there had not even been a break.

Naruto had no hard feelings; he had started it after all. And it wasn't like he could stay mad at her for more than a split second.

_**  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter**_

"I will be Hokage, don't try to tell me different!" Naruto raised his fist into the air as he spoke with vigor.

"Yeah, yeah, heard it before." Sakura brushed by him. His face fell. Why did she like to burst his bubble? Why did he put up with her?

"Now are you coming?" She asked, turning to face him with the most gorgeous smile he had ever witnessed. He had seen it a million times and it still never failed to leave him breathless. "I don't want to eat alone!"

Right. that was why.

_  
__**Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**_

"Women are so troublesome." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he observed another 'Sakura' welt on Naruto's head. "I don't know why you bother."

"She's worth it." Naruto's words rang with conviction.

"Whatever, your funeral." _****_

'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet

"BAKA!" Sakura's fist collided with Naruto's face yet another time. After he got up and untangled himself from Sai ("When a friend is hurt, a hug can help! That's what the book says!!" "Get off! Not helping!") he returned to Sakura's side, apologized, and realized how hopeless he was.

_**  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else**_

"Why don't you give up?"

"She's into Sasuke, not you."

"She clearly likes you as a friend! Nothing else!"

"There's lots of nice girls who you'd really like, I could set you up with someone I know!"

Naruto shrugged off these comments. "You don't get it. There's no other girl for me!"

_**  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**_

The search was over the moment he laid eyes on her. When Naruto sets his mind to something, he will do anything to achieve it. Well, his mind had never been dead set on anything more than her. _****_

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour

He continued to trust her, even though she had a habit of slipping secrets. She explained the problem as "I don't care enough to keep it to myself."

People caught on and stopped telling her things they didn't want the entire village to be talking about. Naruto kept on whispering in her ear; most thought he was an idiot.

But she hadn't told a single secret of his yet.

_**  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her**_

"Her attitude definitely fuels her strength." Kakashi mused, trying to determine what her limit was. "I think her anger contributes to her level of chakra control in a way. My theory is that she could be trained to use that anger to her advantage. I will talk to Tsunade about it."

"Great, would you pass the ice?" Naruto mumbled. He was lying in a hospital bed, both arms, both legs broken along with three ribs. Tsunade didn't have much sympathy; it was all he could do to stop her fists of fury.

"Well, that's what you get." Kakashi stated. Naruto stared at him.

"Come on, Sensi! As if you've never done it!"

"You dense child!" He sighed. "You have to pick the right girls! i.e., the ones you can run away from! And you call yourself a ninja. Sakura is the last girl you decide to peek on in the hot springs! Baka."

_**  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her**_

"That promise is still valid, Sakura Chan." Naruto smiled at her. "I'm going to bring him back to you." She could hear the pain in his voice as he said this. That was when she realized what a sacrifice he was making. He was giving up his happiness so that she didn't have to be miserable.

But maybe, she thought as she returned his infectious smile, maybe there was a way they could both be happy._****_

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone

She used to have no trouble showing—and if by showing, she meant shoving it in people's faces—the fact that she detested Naruto. He was an annoying, obnoxious loser. But now her opinion had shifted, and she began to see him in a new light.

Naruto would be pleased; getting turned down all the time was getting repetitive.

_**  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said**_

That was his ninja way; he would never go back on his word. While most thought this had to do with only his battle techniques, he knew it meant with everything in his life, every promise he made. Even the ones made to himself.

_**  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head**_

"Girls are brain ninjas!" **(A/N some of you may recognize this line from somewhere else…)**__Naruto fumed. Sakura had just said something that wouldn't freaking get out of her head!__

_**She's cold and she's cruel**_

"You mean Genjutsu?" Sai asked.

"No, Sai." Naruto rolled his eyes. He had just gotten into an argument while eating ramen with Sakura. He had said something to make her angry. By the look in her eyes Naruto was sure he was about to get a knuckle sandwich.

_**But she knows what she's doin'  
**_

But after staring at him for a few seconds, her eyes boring into his face like flames, she simply turned away, got up, and whispered "I can't believe you even try."

_**Knows just what to say**_

_**So my whole day is ruined**_

Naruto laughed. And then what she said sunk in. What?

.

.

.

SPLODE_****_

But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

The next day they would be eating ramen together, side by side, as if nothing had happened. Naruto couldn't think of a better girl to be on a team with, to share ramen with, to spend time with. _****_

Just the girl I'm lookin' for  


She had fallen asleep when she was supposed to be on lookout during a mission. But he didn't mind taking over for her. in fact, he was unable to envision a better night. He really did love her.

**Haha hope that wasn't too cheesy! Well, review, and request as well!**


End file.
